


Летающие медведи и прочие неприятности

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Secret Santa, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки ведет себя как засранец, у Гранта нет чувства юмора, но рождественское настроение никого не пощадит.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Летающие медведи и прочие неприятности

**Author's Note:**

> модерн!АУ, ООС персонажей, очень медленное развитие отношений, рождественские штампы, сюжета практически нет, просто болтовня и капелька херт-комфорта. Также: ПТСР, мысли о самоубийстве (очень мимолетные и не графично), мысли об убийстве (графично, но в хорошем смысле!), упоминание смерти людей и животного, алкоголизма, нецензурная лексика, грустный Стив. С Рождеством и наступившим Новым годом!

Баки мчит по пейзажу с рождественской открытки Hallmark (1) со скоростью 90 миль в час последние пару часов. Он может поклясться, что никогда еще за всю свою жизнь не был так далек от любых признаков цивилизации. Возможно, он даже видел живого оленя.  
  
– Если ты сбил его, я не хочу об этом знать, – говорит Наташа. – И лучше бы тебе остерегаться летающих медведей.  
  
– Это что еще за херня?  
  
– Не видел? Я скину тебе эту новость.  
  
Его телефон пиликает.  
  
– Ты абсолютно уверен, что не заблудился?  
  
– Конечно, – говорит Баки. («Нет», – думает он.) – Погоди, впереди какой-то дым над деревьями. Это хороший знак? Вроде домика в сугробах, дым из трубы, как на детских рисунках? – Баки немного сбавляет скорость. – Или, может, этот чокнутый развел ритуальный костер, раз уж ему удалось заманить меня в чертов лес? Если он захочет меня убить, никто не услышит криков.  
  
– Я услышу, если оставишь меня на громкой связи, – возражает Наташа. Ее голос звучит так, будто она пилит ногти или играет в шарики на телефоне. – Если ты умрешь ради искусства и он сообразит из твоих внутренностей какую-нибудь инсталляцию, обещаю продать ее как можно дороже.  
  
– Уж будь добра. Это должен быть приличный чек.  
  
– Чеки на небесах не принимают, Барнс, – фыркает Наташа.  
  
– С чего ты взяла, что я попаду на небеса? – в тон ей отвечает Баки и отключается.  
  
Он и вправду различает уютный домик за деревьями. Подъездная дорожка расчищена: похоже, Роджерс постарался с лопатой этим утром, так что Баки без труда может припарковаться между двумя высокими сугробами. Снег искрится на солнце так, что глазам больно.  
  
Баки выходит, не застегивая пальто, и мороз тут же пробирает до костей. Вокруг так тихо: никакого привычного городского шума. Даже птицы молчат. Если Грант Роджерс окажется чокнутым маньяком, ему достаточно будет положить тело Баки в снег до весны, не понадобится даже разгружать холодильник.  
  
Баки достает из багажника корзину и шагает к крыльцу. Его новенькие ботинки скользят по обледеневшим деревянным ступенькам.  
  
Глядя в стеклянную вставку в двери, где видно его отражение, Баки пару раз приглаживает волосы, поправляет свободную петлю шарфа из кашемира и натягивает свою деловую улыбку. Он нажимает на звонок и ждет пару минут. Затем жмет снова. Его руки начинают зябнуть, а нос и щеки краснеют на ветру. Это какая-то шутка? Он потерял добрый четыре часа, чтобы добраться в это захолустье, и еще столько же уйдет на дорогу обратно.  
  
Но Баки Барнс не из тех, кто легко сдается. Перехватив корзину поудобней, он начинает колотить в дверь. Стучит до тех пор, пока за стеклом не появляется смутный силуэт. Секунда, и дверь отворяется. Было не заперто.  
  
Грант Роджерс на пороге, собственной персоной. Баки требуется секунда, чтобы оглядеть его с ног до головы, и в эту секунду у него в мыслях проносится: «Твою же мать».  
  
То есть – да, Баки и раньше имел дело с художниками-затворниками. С теми, кто отказывался разглашать свое настоящее имя, с теми, кто не появлялся на выставках и вернисажах, создавая вокруг своей персоны дополнительную шумиху. Вся эта таинственность хорошо влияла на продажи. И всегда эти затворники при встрече с агентом оказывались стариканами, страшилами или стариканами-страшилами.  
  
Роджерс не из таких.  
  
– Привет, – сияет он улыбкой и приглашает Баки войти. В голове у Баки журналистка средней руки уже набивает статью: «на нем был растянутый серый свитер, похожий на рыбацкую сеть, и в эту сеть попалась прекрасная рыбка».  
  
– Меня зовут Баки Барнс, – говорит Баки громко, потому что он профессионал, и потому, что он не собирается стоять на пороге и пыхтеть от возбуждения, ведь он (все еще) профессионал. Баки протягивает руку, протягивает корзину, и все это превращается в маленький неловкий танец, во время которого снег сыплется с ботинок Баки и тает на полу.  
  
– Прошу, проходи, – говорит наконец Роджерс. Он забирает корзину, взглянув в нее удивленно, словно никогда прежде не получал типовых подарков. Это хорошая корзина, одна из лучших: там дорогой коньяк, виноград, замотанный в полиэтилен так туго, что похож на мумию, и несколько видов сыра. Не каждый художник такую получает от агентства, но Роджерс, определенно, ее заслуживает.  
  
Он принесет много, много денег.  
  
В уме Баки уже прикидывает, как будет смотреться лицо Роджерса на огромной растяжке, прямо у входа в музей. Он похож на модель нижнего белья. Вряд ли Баки сможет убедить его сняться без рубашки, но этот свитер тоже хорош. Такой… богемный. Словно Роджерс самый простой, работящий парень, живущий в глуши. Словно он ловит рыбу и охотится на оленей, а по выходным рисует в своей мастерской, смешивая натуральные краски из ягод брусники или вроде того. Баки посадит его у окна, чтобы свет падал на лицо и очерчивал все мускулы (свитер их не скрывает). В руках у Роджерса будет кисть, а на лице вот это вот выражение: будто он думает о высоком.  
  
– Пожалуйста, раздевайся, – просит Роджерс, и Баки трудно не подчиниться приказу. Он мог бы сорвать с себя всю одежду прямо здесь. Но он профессионал (и на нем очень, очень дорогая рубашка).  
  
Когда Роджерс забирает у него шарф и пальто, они все еще топчутся в прихожей. Баки не понимает причину заминки, пока Роджерс не смотрит на его ботинки.  
  
– Обувь тоже, – просит он смущенно. – У меня есть тапки для гостей.  
  
И Баки снимает обувь. У творческих людей свои причуды. Баки задвигает свои ботинки подальше: с них все еще сыплется снег. Он замечает, что Роджерс босой и уже наступил в талую лужицу. Пальцы на его ногах трогательно розовые и поджимаются от холода.  
  
Может, он вроде тех монахов, что ходят босиком по снегу, чтобы жить двести лет?  
  
Баки держит все вопросы при себе.  
  
Он послушно надевает тапки для гостей (учитывая, что Роджерс забыл содрать с них ценник, гости приходят нечасто). Тапки представляют собой уродство в виде оленьих голов с красными носами (Баки никак это не комментирует).  
  
Вместо этого Баки говорит:  
  
– Я так счастлив быть здесь! Знакомство с вами, Грант, это огромная удача.  
  
Грант издает неопределенный звук, нечто среднее между смущением и скептицизмом. Он шагает вглубь дома, и Баки следует за ним.  
  
– Как здесь уютно, настоящая праздничная атмосфера, – не сдается Баки, глядя на еловые ветки, расставленные в разных глиняных вазах и горшках. – А узор на окнах – с ума сойти, выглядит совсем как настоящий, – добавляет он.  
  
– Это настоящий, – коротко отвечает Грант.  
  
Они заходят на кухню, и Грант ставит корзину на полку, явно не собираясь распаковывать. На плите кипит какая-то кастрюлька, на широком деревянном столе разложены овощи.  
  
– Я не думал, что ты доберешься так быстро, поэтому ужин еще не готов, – извиняется Грант. Он помешивает что-то в кастрюле, затем хватает овощечистку и начинает крутить в руках. – Думаю, займет еще пару часов.  
  
– Я мог бы пока осмотреться, – предлагает Баки. – Если у вас здесь поблизости мастерская… – Судя по лицу Гранта, эта идея ему не нравится. – Или я мог бы… помочь тут немного?  
  
Грант смягчается.  
  
– Да, неплохо, – бормочет он. – Я закончу с индейкой, а ты мог бы заняться картошкой.  
  
Становится очевидно, что Роджерс из тех людей, кто свято чтит традиции. Сам Баки в прошлом году обошелся тайской кухней, а годом раньше праздновал в модном японском ресторане. Но в этом году меню обещает быть очень… американским. Рождественская индейка, картофельное пюре с клюквенным соусом и яблочный пирог на десерт?  
  
Баки нужно выпить.  
  
Но он профессионал, так что просто улыбается и закатывает рукава рубашки. Ему приходилось делать и худшее, чтобы заполучить контракт.  
  
– Итак, – непринужденно говорит он, устроившись за столом с ножом и миской картофеля. – Грант, ваши картины – это действительно что-то особенное.  
  
– Хм-м, – мычит Грант, засунув голову в духовку.  
  
– Как только я увидел ваш «Бруклин», я знал, что должен помочь вам достичь успеха.  
  
Грант все еще возится с индейкой.  
  
– Вы знаете, я и сам родился и вырос в Бруклине, – разыгрывает Баки козырную карту. Он пропускает в свою речь бруклинский выговор, от которого так долго избавлялся.  
  
– Правда? – Грант оборачивается. – Лавка старика О’Мэйли еще стоит?  
  
– Что? Да, должно быть… я давно там не был, так что…  
  
– Он всегда позволял взять лекарства в долг, если не было денег, – бормочет Грант, и выражение лица у него странное. Затем Грант снова отворачивается к индейке. Баки смотрит, как движутся его плечи. В нем столько силы, что это похоже на сходящую лавину. Так мог бы выглядеть Хэмингуэй, будь он был молодым и горячим.  
  
– Ваши картины, – не сдается Баки, – должны выставляться в крупных галереях. Люди должны их увидеть. Как можно больше людей. Вы же это понимаете?  
  
Грант не реагирует.  
  
– Это же культурное достояние, – давит Баки. Грант поднимается на ноги, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. Его пальцы блестят от масла. На лице у него ухмылочка. Да, теперь Баки видит: этот парень не монах. Он настоящая бруклинская шпана. И сейчас он задаст Баки жару.  
  
– Какой процент от продажи ты получишь по контракту? – спрашивает Грант, прислонившись к кухонной стойке.  
  
– Все бумаги у меня с собой, и мы можем обсудить каждый из пунктов. Все можно будет согласовать и поправить, согласно вашим пожеланиям, Грант.  
  
– Так какой там процент стоит сейчас?  
  
– Тридцать, – говорит Баки сквозь зубы. Грант смеется. – Ты начинающий художник, ладно? Потребуются большие вложения в рекламу, в привлечение публики. – Баки знает, он был слишком самонадеян. Стандартный процент – двенадцать, но Роджерс казался святошей, далеким от всего материального. Теперь Баки видит: не на того напал.  
  
– Мои картины – это культурное достояние, так ты сказал? – спрашивает Грант. Его глаза блестят от смеха.  
  
– Да, как и картины Ван Гога, – отвечает Баки. – А он умер в нищете.  
  
– Потому что у него не было агента, – кивает Грант.  
  
– Такого агента, как я, – поправляет Баки с ухмылкой.  
  
– Картошка, – замечает Грант.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Тебе лучше с ней поспешить, если мы хотим поесть дотемна.  
  
Баки опускает взгляд в миску. Это самый грязный и уродливый картофель, который он видел в своей жизни.  
  
– Где ты заказываешь продукты, приятель? – ворчит Баки. – За такое я бы не отдал и цента.  
  
– Я выращиваю все сам, – отвечает Грант. Ну разумеется.  
  
Некоторое время они готовят в молчании. Баки так давно не возился с продуктами, что с непривычки у него начинают болеть пальцы. Под ногти забивается грязь. Для чего люди тратят столько сил и времени, если существует доставка? Этого ему не понять.  
  
– Я никогда не планировал продавать свои работы, – говорит Грант спустя некоторое время. – Я рисовал их просто для удовольствия. Потом один друг уговорил меня поучаствовать в этой благотворительной выставке...  
  
Баки кивает. Там он и увидел картину Гранта. Обычно на таких выставках нечего ловить, но иногда попадаются настоящие сокровища. Вот почему Баки посещает их время от времени. Никогда не прекращай искать, и тебе улыбнется удача.  
  
Картина Гранта была определенно удачей. Она сразу привлекла внимание Баки. Нагромождение домов и улочек, необычное сочетание цветов, из-за которого город был похож на застывший ледник. Баки даже не сразу узнал знакомые места. Ему подсказала табличка под картиной. «Бруклин».  
  
Нельзя сказать, что картина Гранта вызвала какие-то особые эмоции или задела что-то в сердце Баки. Но он сразу понял: это определенно будет продаваться. Достаточно странное, чтобы какой-нибудь ценитель искусства захотел повесить это над своим камином.  
  
– Я рад, что ты согласился на встречу, – мягко замечает Баки, кинув взгляд на Гранта из-под пряди волос.  
  
Он находил много самородков в самых неожиданных местах, но ни один еще не сопротивлялся успеху настолько сильно. Отыскать контакты Гранта было так сложно, что это походило на полномасштабное расследование. Хорошо, что у Наташи так много разных связей и загадочных знакомств. Отыскав адрес, Баки отправлял письмо за письмом, просьбу за просьбой, но Грант отказывался выходить на связь. Он был упертым сукиным сыном, и это только подогревало интерес Баки.  
  
– Что заставило тебя передумать? – спрашивает Баки, потому что ему действительно любопытно.  
  
– Рождество, – коротко отвечает Грант.  
  
Он отказывался от приглашений в дорогие рестораны, не готов был говорить по видеосвязи, но потом взял и пригласил Баки к себе домой. В чертову глушь, накануне Рождества. И если отужинать с диковатым художником было единственным способом получить подпись в контракте, Баки был готов почистить весь картофель мира.  
  
– Здесь тихо, и мне это нравится. Никто не мешает. Я люблю одиночество, – оправдывается Грант. – Но иногда здесь просто...  
  
– Слишком тихо? – подсказывает Баки. Слишком одиноко. Это он может понять.  
  
Никто не хочет быть один в праздники.  
  
– Спасибо, что пригласил меня, – говорит он.  
  
– Спасибо, что приехал, – отвечает Грант с бледной улыбкой.  
  
Пока что все идет, как надо.  
  


***

  
Когда они заканчивают со всеми приготовлениями, остается только ждать. Духовка Гранта – настоящий монстр, и будет просто чудом, если индейка не превратится в угли. Но Грант кажется уверенным в том, что делает.  
  
– Теперь мы можем осмотреть окрестности, – говорит он, снимая прихватки (что-то, похожее на поделку школьницы, с вышитыми подсолнухами и сердцами).  
  
Баки надеется, что теперь он увидит мастерскую Гранта. Ему нужно оценить остальные картины. Он не собирается брать кота в мешке.  
  
Но оказывается, говоря про окрестности, Грант имеет в виду заснеженные грядки и лесные опушки.  
  
– Здесь я однажды видел оленя, – говорит Грант приглушенным голосом, указывая в сторону двух кривых сосен.  
  
– М-м-м, – Баки делает вид, что впечатлен, хотя у него зуб на зуб не попадает.  
  
– А тут летом отличный вид на озеро. Зимой оно, конечно, замерзает.  
  
– Конечно, – бормочет Баки. Он провалился в снег почти по пояс, и ему требуется помощь. Грант берет его за локоть, вытаскивая из сугроба. У него крепкая хватка.  
  
Грант показывает ему свой зимний огород и крепко сколоченный сарай, где хранит инструменты. Затем они осматривают разные деревья. На заднем дворе у Гранта растет высоченная ель.  
  
– Еще не наряжал, – поясняет Грант смущенно. – Но повесил кормушку для птиц.  
  
Баки готов взмолиться о пощаде.  
  
– Может, покажешь мне дом?  
  
Грант смеется.  
  
– Хорошо. Вижу, ты не большой поклонник природы.  
  
Баки городской ребенок. Как, впрочем, и Грант, разве нет?  
  
– Здесь здорово и все такое, – бормочет он, отряхивая ботинки от снега в прихожей и забираясь в оленьи тапки (снова, за что?!). – Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты... разве не скучаешь по Бруклину?  
  
Грант смотрит на него без всякого выражения.  
  
– Нет. У меня там никого не осталось.  
  
Дом внутри меньше, чем кажется снаружи. Помимо просторной кухни, где почти все сделано из дерева и, кажется, своими руками, здесь еще спальня Гранта, куда они не заглядывают, гостиная с большим каменным камином и холодный погреб с полками, полными консервов.  
  
Этот дом больше похож на военное убежище. Может, Грант из тех, кто готов к ядерной войне?  
  
– Где же твоя мастерская? – спрашивает Баки. Он почти потерял терпение. Грант это замечает.  
  
– Думаю, еще рано для этого, – спокойно отвечает он. Его спокойствие даже мертвого разозлит, и Баки кипит внутри, но сжимает зубы и кивает (ведь он профессионал; и если Грант хочет поиграть, Баки будет играть по его правилам).  
  
– Хорошо, тогда чем мы займемся?  
  
Впервые за вечер Грант выглядит растерянным. Похоже, он забыл, что нормальные люди обычно делают что-то, помимо наблюдения за оленями и птицами.  
  
– Я... пойду, наберу дров для печки. Кажется, ты замерз.  
  
И он уходит, оставляя Баки в пустом доме. Тишина здесь такая, что можно сойти с ума. Баки подавляет желание быстро осмотреть дом, чтобы отыскать секретную мастерскую. Он смотрел достаточно фильмов и читал достаточно сказок, чтобы понимать, что это очень плохая идея. Вместо этого он идет к замерзшему окну, за которым слышатся удары топора. У Гранта мощный замах. Он колет дрова без куртки, просто в свитере, словно какой-то сверхчеловек, который не чувствует холода.. Отсюда видно, как бугрятся мускулы. Баки может поспорить, этот тип мог бы разорвать бревно голыми руками.  
  
Баки делает несколько фотографий на телефон, чтобы отправить Наташе. Он садится перед камином и сплетничает с ней о Гранте, пока тот не возвращается. От него пахнет морозом, снежинки в волосах, щеки пышут румянцем. Целая охапка щепок в руках.  
  
– Что смешного? – спрашивает Грант, разжигая камин. Баки отрывается от экрана смартфона.  
  
– О, просто читаю одну новость. Про летающих медведей. У тебя здесь таких не водится?  
  
– Летающие медведи?  
  
– Да, один такой объявился в Канаде. – Баки тычет пальцем в экран. – Не обращай внимания, просто глупость.  
  
Но Грант все еще смотрит, так что приходится пояснить.  
  
– Кто-то сбил медведя на большой скорости, так что тот пролетел немного и врезался в машину на встречной. Это случилось в Канаде на прошлых выходных.  
  
– Люди погибли? – спрашивает Грант моментально.  
  
– Э, да, скорее всего.  
  
– И медведь тоже?  
  
– О, ну он-то наверняка.  
  
– И это смешно, потому что?..  
  
Баки морщится.  
  
– Летающий медведь! Ну же? Не говори, что это хоть капельку не забавно?  
  
Грант просто смотрит на него в упор, пока Баки не отводит взгляд.  
  
– Ладно, это звучит хуже, чем было написано. Я же сказал, не обращай внимания.  
  
Огонь вспыхивает в камине, и Баки со стоном протягивает озябшие руки. Он даже не замечал, как холодно в доме, пока не почувствовал жар от огня.  
  
– Послушай, раз еда все еще готовится, может, выпьем немного? – предлагает Баки, потому что тишина просто невыносима. Грант пожимает плечами.  
  
– Я не пью.  
  
– Вот как? А я бы не против. Самую малость. – Баки профессионал, но также он человек. Ему не пережить этот вечер без алкоголя.  
  
– Я не храню алкоголь дома, – заявляет Грант надменно, и Баки злобно смотрит на него.  
  
– Какая удача, что я подарил тебе сегодня бутылку отменного коньяка.  
  
Грант сдается.  
  
Через минуту он приносит Баки бокал, а сам тянет из чашки что-то, похожее на травяной чай.  
  
– Это действительно хороший коньяк, – говорит Баки, облизнув губы после глотка. – Тебе стоит попробовать.  
  
– Я не понимаю алкоголь, – пожимает плечами Грант.  
  
– Не понимаешь алкоголь?  
  
– Он на меня не действует. А если я не могу напиться, то и пить толку нет.  
  
– Ты так... это... – Баки не может найти слов. Это самое глупое, что он слышал за свою жизнь. – Просто. Сделай глоточек.  
  
Грант принимает из его рук бокал и отхлебывает, а затем морщится.  
  
– Фу.  
  
– Фу? Это был подарок, вообще-то.  
  
– Прости. – Грант возвращает ему бокал. – Я думал, подарки – это что-то, что ты делаешь своими руками.  
  
Похоже, этот парень свалился с луны, или может, прямиком из черно-белого выпуска про мистера Роджерса.  
  
Но, по крайней мере, это многое объясняет. Например, чудовищную вышивку над камином. Баки практически уверен, что Роджерс не вышивает крестиком.  
  
– Почему ты стал художественным агентом? – неловко спрашивает Грант, пытаясь заполнить мертвую тишину.  
  
– Я называю это «куратор», – поправляет Баки. Он выбрал эту профессию, потому что она не хуже остальных и приносит толстые чеки. – Просто я всегда любил искусство, но сам я не слишком в этом хорош. А ты... как ты пришел к рисованию?  
  
Грант пожимает плечами.  
  
– Я много болел, пока был ребенком. Не так много занятий доступно, пока лежишь в постели.  
  
Баки мог бы назвать ему парочку.  
  
– И потом, люди всегда думали, что я не смогу рисовать... потому что, ну, я дальтоник, – признается Грант. Баки еле сдерживается, чтобы не заапладировать. Художник-дальтоник! Если бы это не было правдой, это бы стоило выдумать. Новая деталь к образу загадочного Гранта Роджерса, что гарантированно разожжет интерес. Лучше могло бы быть только, если бы Грант был слепым.  
  
– Но это скучная история, – продолжает Грант. – Лучше... расскажи о себе, Баки. Ты дрался в детстве?  
  
Каждый гребаный день.  
  
– Что за странный вопрос? – смеется Баки. – Знаешь, я играл в бейсбол. За кого ты болеешь? «Доджерс»?  
  
– У меня здесь нет телевизора, так что... – Грант разводит руками. – А что насчет твоей семьи? Будешь праздновать завтра с ними?  
  
Баки допивает коньяк.  
  
– Можно добавки?  
  
Грант возвращается с двумя полными бокалами.  
  
– В первый раз мне не очень понравилось, но я готов дать ему второй шанс, – поясняет он.  
  
– Слова моей подружки, – ухмыляется Баки. Грант молча таращится на него, и Баки прикусывает язык. Он не знает, зачем сказал это. У него даже нет подружки. Просто что-то в самом Гранте, в его присутствии, заставляет Баки нести подобную херню.  
  
Его телефон вибрирует, и Баки бросает взгляд на экран, прежде чем сбросить вызов.  
  
– Ты можешь ответить, – говорит Грант.  
  
– Нет, ничего срочного. Так говоришь, твой друг убедил тебя выставляться? А этот друг, он сам рисует?  
  
– Нет, – смеется Грант. – Он волонтер в ветеранском центре.  
  
Это вызывает сразу так много вопросов.  
  
– Когда я вернулся к гражданской жизни, мне было сложно привыкнуть ко многим вещам. Сэм тогда мне очень помог. Мы общаемся уже много лет, и думаю, без него я бы давно уже вляпался в какие-нибудь неприятности.  
  
Солдат. Очевидно; его мускулы не из тренажерного зала. Возможно, Грант спасал детей под обстрелом. Он похож на человека, который делает что-то подобное.  
  
– А этот Сэм... вы не встречаете Рождество вместе? – осторожно уточняет Баки.  
  
– Нет, он живет в Вашингтоне, – грустно улыбается Грант. – Я думал переехать поближе к нему, но Вашингтон слишком... шумный.  
  
– Отношения на расстоянии – это тяжело, – замечает Баки, бросив взгляд на Гранта. Тот вспыхивает в одну секунду. Даже его уши становятся красными, краснее, чем оленьи тапки Баки.  
  
– Нет, мы не... это не... Сэм встречается с девушками, – сбивчиво возражает Грант. Баки замечает, что Грант не говорит того же о себе и не отпускает никаких гомофобных замечаний.  
  
Если бы он не был таким чудовищно странным и правильным, Баки бы уже расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки.  
  


***

  
– Не знаю, на сколько это еще затянется, – говорит Баки позже, докуривая свою сигарету за дровяным сараем. – Он все еще не показал мне свою мастерскую. Боюсь представить, что он там прячет.  
  
– Это могут быть расчлененные тела, – предполагает Наташа невозмутимо.  
  
– Да, тела, или наркотики. Черт, вот бы это были наркотики. Я бы сейчас принял что-нибудь.  
  
– Он не может быть _настолько_ скучным, – возражает Наташа. – Я видела фотографию.  
  
– Думаю, он дал обет безбрачия, или вроде того, – обрывает ее Баки, прежде, чем она начнет грязно намекать. – Возможно, он тридцатилетний девственник.  
  
– Может, у него секс-рабы в мастерской.  
  
– Может, у него нет никакой мастерской, и никаких картин больше нет. – Баки швыряет окурок в снег. – Если ему нечего мне показать, значит, я потерял гребаную кучу времени просто так. А мое время очень дорого стоит.  
  
Грант кашляет у него за спиной, заставляя Баки подпрыгнуть и тут же свалиться в кучу снега, потому что тут кругом лед, и его ботинки обледенели и превратились в гребаные коньки, а еще – весь этот лес просто ненавидит Баки.  
  
И Грант, очевидно, на войне научился двигаться бесшумно, чтобы подкрадываться к врагам.  
  
– Мне пора, – бормочет Баки, лежа в снегу.  
  
– Ужин готов, – сухо говорит Грант. Он подбирает брошенный окурок за Баки и уходит в дом.  
  


***

  
Дальше следует самый неловкий ужин за всю историю человечества. Еда пахнет потрясающе, выглядит, как с картинки журнала « Американский папаша», и да, у них яблочный пирог на десерт. Баки страшно представить, сколько потребуется времени на тренажере, чтобы согнать все эти калории. Он не пьет, чтобы не наделать еще больше глупостей, и всячески расхваливает еду, самодельные глиняные тарелки и свечи (свечи выглядят так, словно какой-то великан просто сжал кусок воска в кулаке). Грант едва открывает рот, сосредоточившись на еде. Он практически не разговаривает с тех пор, как Баки вернулся в дом. Единственный раз, когда он открывает рот – это чтобы произнести молитву перед едой (Баки приходится застыть с полным ртом индейки, его никто не предупреждал о подобном, он даже не знал, что люди все еще такое делают).  
  
В конечном счете, все старания Баки разбиваются о глыбу нелюдимого молчания по имени Грант.  
  
За окном темнеет.  
  
– Послушай, все было потрясающе, но мне скоро пора будет возвращаться, – говорит Баки, отодвинув тарелку. – Позволь, я покажу тебе контракт, и мы обсудим все пункты. – Он раскладывает бумаги на столе. – Я знаю, тебе не очень нравится общаться с чужаками, так что все неприятные хлопоты я возьму на себя. Организую твое участие в выставках, буду связываться с покупателями и контролировать все моменты. Всё, что требуется от тебя – просто творить, ладно? И поставить здесь подпись.  
  
Грант щурится, глядя на бумаги. В желтом свете каминного пламени его лицо словно высечено из мрамора, как у какой-нибудь античной статуи.  
  
– Здесь сказано, что я передам тебе права на использование работ для коммерческих целей, – говорит Грант, взглянув на листок перед ним.  
  
– Да, если, например, кто-то захочет использовать твои картины в рекламе, или как кинореквизит, такое тоже бывает. Но в основном работы покупают для частных коллекций.  
  
Грант хмурится.  
  
– Здесь сказано, ты будешь принимать решение о продаже картин и определять покупателя в случае аукциона.  
  
– Если вдруг несколько человек захотят купить твою работу, мы выберем того, кто готов заплатить больше, – поясняет Баки. – Это обычная практика. Я не могу назвать никаких сумм, но поверь, люди, которые покупают предметы искусства, обычно очень, очень щедро платят.  
  
– Что, если мне не понравится покупатель? Если это будет политик, который продвигает закон о депортации иммигрантов, или нефтяной магнат?  
  
Нефтяные магнаты редко разбираются в высоком искусстве, так что просто покупают работы именитых художников. Гранту придется нарисовать очень, очень много картин, прежде чем хоть один нефтяной магнат им заинтересуется. Но Баки не станет говорить этого вслух.  
  
– Послушай, приятель, – смеется он, – ты ведь не собираешься приглашать на ужин каждого покупателя, чтобы убедиться, что он эко-просветленный и молится правильным богам? Мы ведь не приемных родителей твоим детям подбираем, это просто бизнес!  
  
Баки шутит, но ему пора усвоить, что у Гранта нет чувства юмора.  
  
– Мне это не подходит.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Мне жаль, что ты потратил свое время, – говорит Грант. Он откладывает бумаги в стопку – прямо на пятно от брусничного соуса на столе. – Я знаю, что твое время дорого стоит, так что готов тебе это компенсировать. Двадцати баксов будет достаточно?  
  
Баки теряет дар речи. К счастью, ненадолго (все-таки он профессионал).  
  
– Приятель, я не знаю, что именно ты успел услышать, но я болтал всякие глупости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, правда. Все, чего я хочу – это сделать твои картины популярными…  
  
– Мне не нужна популярность.  
  
– У тебя талант, и глупо было бы прятать его от мира! Твои картины…  
  
– Культурное достояние, ага, – фыркает Грант. Он выставляет вперед подбородок, и у него действительно упрямый вид. – Чушь собачья.  
  
– В конце концов, это большие деньги, и ты можешь притворяться сколько угодно, но всем людям нужно оплачивать счета. Назови меня циником, если хочешь, но мы живем в материальном мире (2)... А содержать такой дом совсем не дешево, верно?  
  
Возможно, если Грант начнет зарабатывать, он сможет позволить себе парочку нормальных тарелок из ИКЕИ.  
  
– Думаю, тебе действительно пора, пока совсем не стемнело. – Грант поднимается из-за стола и начинает собирать посуду. Баки не может поверить своим ушам. С самого начала все пошло наперекосяк, и ему никак не удавалось найти подход к этому парню, но Баки всегда добивался своего… в конечном счете.  
  
Похоже, не в этот раз.  
  
– Мы можем внести любые изменения в контракт, – делает Баки еще одну попытку. – Я готов идти навстречу, все можно обсудить. Какие еще пункты тебя не устраивают?  
  
– Боюсь, меня не устраивает мой куратор, – отвечает Грант, прежде чем скрыться в кухне.  
  
Баки натягивает пальто и ботинки в прихожей, когда Грант выходит к нему. У него в руках пакет.  
  
– Здесь контейнер с едой, это честно, ведь ты помогал готовить. И еще... – Он тянется к своей объемной куртке на вешалке, достает из кармана бумажник. Протягивает Баки двадцать баксов.  
  
Это попросту унизительно.  
  
– Мое время стоит намного, намного дороже, – цедит Баки сквозь зубы. – Не думаю, что тебе хватит денег.  
  
Он распахивает дверь, и его чуть не сносит с ног порыв ветра. Ледяная крошка тут же бьет его по лицу. Пока они были в доме, начался снегопад, и теперь его машина покрыта снегом со всех сторон.  
  
– Плохо дело, – говорит Грант. – В такую погоду опасно ехать.  
  
– Ну, а я готов рискнуть!  
  
Баки бредет к машине, не обращая внимания на снег, что забивается в его ботинки. Грант спешит следом.  
  
– Я серьезно. Лучше переждать непогоду в доме. Ты сможешь отправиться чуть позже.  
  
Баки не оборачивается.  
  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты попал в аварию из-за меня, – просит Грант. – До ближайшей освещенной дороги шесть миль.  
  
Баки стряхивает снег с капота и забираться в салон. Зажигание включается с третьей попытки. Грант все еще маячит за окном бледным призраком.  
  
– Пошел ты, – бормочет Баки. В свете фар сквозь лобовое стекло видно лишь безумное мельтешение снежинок. Баки выворачивает руль, пытаясь выехать на тропинку между двух гигантских сугробов, когда на него вдруг из ниоткуда выскакивает дерево.  
  
Удар мягкий, потому что он еще не успел разогнаться, но все равно ощутимый. Бампер наверняка погнулся. К тому же, с дерева на капот падает еще один снежный сугроб.  
  
И вот он, Баки. Замурован в снежной пещере со всех сторон. Будь на нем его алые шорты от Кельвина Кляйна, он бы повесил их на антенну, в качестве крика о помощи (3). Но в этой глуши кроме Гранта и парочки лосей никто не отзовется.  
  
– Черт, черт, твою мать! – кричит Баки, ударяя по рулю, так, что машина издает громкий гудок.  
  
Наташа отвечает моментально.  
  
– Подписал? – спрашивает она вместо приветствия. На заднем плане слышится музыка, голоса. Должно быть, она на очередном свидании вслепую. Или, может, на задании, потому что Баки почти уверен, что Наташа работает на русскую разведку.  
  
– Нет, не подписал, – рычит Баки в трубку. – Как думаешь, сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы приехать сюда и забрать меня?  
  
– Тебя плохо слышно, – отвечает Наташа после паузы.  
  
– Брось, я бы не стал просить, если бы это не было вопросом жизни и смерти.  
  
– Прости, тут какие-то помехи.  
  
– Тут снегопад, и я разбил машину, и я просто хочу вернуться в город, ладно? Ты можешь прислать за мной эвакуатор? Мне плевать, сколько это стоит, пусть только приедут срочно.  
  
– Наверное, у тебя там связь плохая. Я не слышу ни единого слова.  
  
Она кладет трубку. Баки снова бьет по рулю.  
  
Грант стучит в окошко.  
  
– Отвали, – кричит Баки, не опуская стекла. Онемевшими от холода пальцами он пытается нагуглить ближайшую автомастерскую, но экран вспыхивает входящим звонком. И это не Наташа.  
  
Баки сбрасывает, и сбрасывает еще раз, потому что тот, кто ему звонит, тот еще упрямый твердолобый ублюдок. И когда Баки отклоняет звонок в третий раз, его телефон показывает разряженную батарею и гаснет.  
  
– Сука-а-а, – стонет Баки.  
  
– Следи за языком, – говорит ему Грант через стекло. Баки опускает стекло, чтобы ответить четко и внятно:  
  
– Ты кто, блядь, моя мамочка?  
  
– Уверен, твоя мать была достойной женщиной, – чопорно отвечает Грант. – Но она не смогла тебя прилично воспитать.  
  
Баки бы его ударил, если бы мог сложить пальцы в кулак.  
  
– Снегопад должен закончиться, рано или поздно. Просто вернись в дом.  
  
– Зачем? В машине намного теплее, чем в твоей чертовой хижине.  
  
– Ну, тогда тебе лучше запереть окна и двери, пока волки не нагрянули, – хмыкает Грант и уходит. Баки сидит в салоне еще пару минут, вглядываясь в темноту за окном, затем спешит к дому.  
  
– Здесь водятся волки?! – спрашивает он у Гранта.  
  
Этот ублюдок смеется ему в лицо.  
  


***

  
Хотя Баки уверен, что Грант передает сообщения с помощью сигнальных костров, у него в доме находится зарядка для телефона. Когда Баки включает свой телефон и набирает номер ближайшей мастерской, ему не отвечают.  
  
– Уже довольно поздно. Думаю, все закрыто.  
  
Ах, да. Это в Нью-Йорке делают деньги ночью и днем. Баки находит другой номер, чуть ближе к городу. Там его долго допрашивают, где именно он находится. Все, что может сказать Баки, так это в чертовом нигде, между сосной и сугробом; но Грант отбирает у него телефон и довольно точно сообщает координаты. Затем кивает пару раз, слушая голос на том конце, говорит «ага, ага» и кладет трубку.  
  
– Что они сказали?  
  
– Ничего нельзя сделать, пока снегопад не закончится. В такую погоду они не поедут – видимость слишком плохая, может случиться авария.  
  
– Да неужели, – ворчит Баки, думая о своей машине. Он все еще не выплатил за нее кредит. – Лучше бы я столкнулся с гребаным медведем.  
  
– Ты можешь отправиться в Канаду и попытать удачи, – подначивает его Грант.  
  
– Как только снегопад закончится, – уверяет его Баки. – Я так и сделаю.  
  
Они приходят к соглашению: Баки не заикается про контракт, а Грант отдает ему остатки коньяка и устраивает на ночлег.  
  
– Можешь лечь в моей спальне, – благородно предлагает Грант, и Баки не собирается спорить. Там так же холодно, как в остальном доме, но Грант приносит ему большое пуховое одеяло.  
  
– Тебе нужна одежда для сна? – уточняет Грант, взявшись за дверцы шкафа, и Баки не может удержаться.  
  
– Предпочитаю спать без одежды, – говорит он, просто чтобы увидеть, как у Гранта снова вспыхнут уши.  
  
В маленькой душевой, смежной со спальней, находится сложная конструкция из труб, нагревателя и бака с водой. Вода все равно еле теплая, так что Баки выходит из душа еще более замерзшим, чем раньше. Он забирается под одеяло с бутылкой коньяка, глядя, как за окном валит снег. В комнате Гранта неуютно: голые стены без единой картины или фотографии, спартанская обстановка – только кровать и шкаф. Больше похоже на армейскую казарму. Баки утыкается в телефон, чтобы отвлечься, но затем видит пропущенные вызовы и снова полон ярости.  
  
Он пьет, пока глаза не начинают слипаться, и тогда засыпает.  
  


***

  
В доме кто-то кричит.  
  
Баки требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить, где он заснул, а затем он снова слышит вскрик.  
  
Похоже, это волки напали на Гранта.  
  
С бутылкой наперевес, босиком по холодному полу Баки выходит из комнаты. Он смотрел достаточно фильмов, чтобы понимать, что после этого героя обычно убивает уродливый монстр. Но он не может запереться в спальне и сидеть там, как трус (хотя бы потому, что на двери нет замка).  
  
Он идет прямиком в гостиную, на шум. Это Роджерс, он лежит, вытянувшись на диване (по крайней мере, его часть, потому что его великанские ноги просто не помещаются и свисают до самого пола). И это Роджерс издает звуки. Очень жалобные звуки.  
  
– Грант, – шепчет Баки, подойдя ближе. – Грант. – Он хватает его за плечо, чтобы в следующий момент оказаться в медвежьем захвате. – Ебать, – стонет он, приложившись грудью о пол.  
  
– О нет, – бормочет над ним Грант. – О нет, о нет, о черт, прости. – И Баки снова может дышать, хотя ему требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя и сесть на полу. Грант сидит рядом, с бледным лицом, обхватив себя руками.  
  
– О черт, прости меня, я не хотел, это вышло случайно, – бормочет он со скоростью света, и Баки приходится снова коснуться его плеча, очень, очень осторожно, чтобы прекратить поток.  
  
– Я в порядке, – говорит Баки. – А ты?  
  
– Да, – чеканит Грант. – Да, я в полном порядке. Я не должен был… не должен был…  
  
У него, очевидно, трудности с дыханием. С ужасом Баки слышит, как что-то хрипит у Гранта в груди, а его лицо становится таким бледным, что отливает голубым.  
  
– Я в порядке, – сипит Грант, делая быстрые маленькие вдохи. – Не… смотри.  
  
– У тебя есть ингалятор или что-то вроде? – спрашивает Баки.  
  
– Я, – снова начинает Грант, пытаясь сказать « в порядке», но ему не хватает воздуха. Баки невыносимо хочется ему стукнуть чем-то тяжелым. Вместо этого Баки кладет руку Гранту на грудь и начинает растирать плавными круговыми движениями.  
  
– Дыши вместе со мной, ладно? – мягко просит Баки, заглядывая Гранту в лицо. – Давай, вдо-о-ох. И выдох. Попробуй еще раз. Вдох. Выдох. Отлично, еще разок.  
  
Он продолжает говорить и растирать, пока Грант не делает долгий, клокочущий вдох. Дальше бешеный стук крови в ушах у Баки утихает. Через пару минут Грант может дышать нормально, и тогда Баки вдруг отчетливо ощущает гладкость его груди, то, насколько горячая у него кожа. С каждым кругом Баки задевал его левый сосок, и теперь тот кажется таким… выпуклым на ощупь.  
  
Грант отстраняется.  
  
– Прости, – снова говорит он.  
  
– Не стоит. Плохой сон?  
  
– Иногда мне снятся кошмары. Не очень часто, – признается Грант, глядя в сторону. Баки задается мыслями, не он ли спровоцировал этот. – Обычно поблизости нет никого, кому я мог бы… повредить. Я не думал, что может случиться что-то подобное.  
  
То есть, Грант буквально говорит, что каждый раз, когда с ним творятся такие ужасные вещи, рядом нет ни души. Баки не собирается концентрироваться на этой мысли, по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас.  
  
– Ты быстро придумал, что делать, – добавляет Грант смущенно, указав на свою грудь (и теперь у Баки есть законное основание смотреть туда).  
  
– Моя младшая сестренка иногда задыхалась, если сильно нервничала. У нее не было астмы, но порой ей было сложно дышать, и я помогал ей так, – бормочет Баки почти на автомате. – Почему-то я был уверен, что ты будешь в пижаме.  
  
– А ты вроде говорил, что предпочитаешь спать без одежды, – парирует Грант, выгнув бровь, и значит, он уже полностью пришел в себя. Теперь он насмешливо оглядывает Баки, но Баки не собирается извиняться за свое нижнее белье, пусть даже с узором из пряничных человечков. Это его счастливые боксеры (которые, очевидно, больше не приносят удачу).  
  
– Спасибо, – говорит Грант опять, когда Баки собирается вернуться в свою ледяную спальню. Он оборачивается на пороге. Грант уже скрючился на узком диване с подранными подлокотниками.  
  
– Знаешь, твоя кровать довольно широкая, – замечает Баки. – Мы бы там и вдвоем поместились.  
  
Слишком темно, так что он не может насладиться видом румянца, но способен прочувствовать волны неловкости, идущие от Гранта.  
  
– Не нужно, все в порядке. Я в порядке, – бормочет тот. – Правда, я в порядке.  
  
– Тебе стоит набить такое тату, – советует Баки.  
  


***

  
Его будит назойливая вибрация телефона. Баки сбрасывает звонок, не глядя. Он выглядывает из окна, чтобы обнаружить, что снегопад прекратился.  
  
За ночь, очевидно, начался апокалипсис или новый ледниковый период, потому что снег покрывает все вокруг, сколько хватает взгляда. Баки даже не может определить, где именно то дерево, в которое он врезался. Кажется, свою машину он получит весной.  
  
Он плетется на кухню, зевая во весь рот, и Грант уже там. Жарит бекон, подпевает песне на радио. На нем пижамные штаны в снежинку и новый свитер. Этот не такой соблазнительный, как вчерашний (возможно, потому, что на груди у него вышит толстый пингвин).  
  
– С Рождеством! – сияет Грант.  
  
– Кофе, – стонет Баки.  
  
– А ты не ранняя пташка, верно?  
  
Перед Баки появляется чашка с дымящимся кофе. Это, конечно, не ореховый латте из старбакса, но отчаянные времена требуют меньше выпендриваться. Баки хватается за чашку, как за спасительный круг. В него потихоньку возвращается жизнь.  
  
Грант, похоже, как раз ранняя пташка. Он выглядит так, словно с утра успел сделать пробежку, нарубить гору дров и сделать завтрак. Бекон и панкейки.  
  
– Мне очень жаль, что ты застрял здесь, – говорит Грант за завтраком. – Не уверен, что эвакуатор сможет сюда добраться. Из-за всего этого снега, понимаешь.  
  
Баки невнятно мычит. Бекон на вкус как хрустящее, жирное счастье. Баки придется заниматься в зале целую вечность, чтобы это отработать.  
  
– Должно быть, тебя все потеряли. Ты можешь дать знать своей семье, где ты. Если тебе очень нужно попасть на семейный ужин, мы можем что-то придумать.  
  
Что, интересно? Может, Грант умел прыгать по соснам, как чертов вампир, или у него был прорыт подземный ход до Бруклина?  
  
И, в конечном счете, он был очевидно зациклен на семье Баки.  
  
– Меня никто не потерял, – говорит Баки, чтобы его успокоить. – Наташа, моя коллега, знает, где я. – Это он добавляет на случай, если Грант все же окажется серийным убийцей.  
  
Наташа. Им предстоит серьезный разговор, когда Баки выберется из этой западни.  
  
– И, в любом случае, никаких семейных ужинов не планировалось.  
  
– Ты сказал, у тебя есть сестра? – осторожно произносит Грант.  
  
– Пять сестер, вообще-то. – У Гранта изумленный вид. – Но все в порядке. Они все живут своей жизнью, в разных уголках страны. – Баки давно с ними не общался. Единственная, кто поддерживала с ним связь, была Бекка. Она прислала Баки открытку, на которой стояла со своим мужем и детишками перед стандартным белым домишкой, в Джерси. Она написала, что будет рада увидеть Баки на праздники, но черт возьми, Джерси? Он бы предпочел отправиться к Бет в Оклахому, если бы ему пришлось выбирать.  
  
Он сунул открытку на холодильник, где копилась разная нежелательная почта.  
  
– Возможно, чуть позже я раскопаю свою машину и сделаю вторую попытку, – говорит Баки, когда Грант наливает ему третью чашку кофе. – Но пока тебе придется потерпеть меня в своем доме.  
  
– Я не против, – просто отвечает Грант. Затем он замечает, что Баки дрожит. – Твоя рубашка, похоже, не слишком теплая.  
  
– Это рубашка. Им не положено быть теплыми, – ворчит Баки. – Они для красоты.  
  
Он ведь не думал, что Грант живет в гребаном иглу посреди Антарктиды.  
  
– Я могу дать тебе что-то из своей одежды, – предлагает Грант, и Баки содрогается. Он заглянул в шкаф в спальне и нашел там самую поразительную коллекцию дедовских кардиганов. Даже его дед ничего подобного не носил, но его дед и не был дальтоником. Только дальтоник бы выбрал такие расцветки. Возможно, существовала целая тайная сеть дальтоников, часть из которых создавала уродливые свитера, а другая часть – покупала их. У Баки не было другого объяснения.  
  
Впрочем, уже через пару минут, пока он помогает Гранту собрать посуду со стола, они неловко сталкиваются у раковины, и масло с тарелки оставляет на груди у Баки огромное пятно.  
  
– Ой, – говорит Грант, не выглядя виноватым. – Вот досада.  
  
– Ты сделал это нарочно, – рычит Баки.  
  
– Что? Не сходи с ума. – У Гранта невинные голубые глаза, но Баки не обмануть. – Давай же, раздевайся. Я подберу тебе что-нибудь по размеру.  
  
И он подбирает Баки самый нелепый на свете рождественский свитер. На нем изображена дымоходная труба, из трубы торчит толстый зад Санты, и этот зад, по задумке создателя, произносит « Хоу, хоу, хоу», если на него нажать.  
  
– Отлично подойдет к тапкам, – с довольным видом комментирует Грант.  
  
Баки думает, что если он переживет этот день, ему потребуется психотерапевт, чтобы проработать травмы.  
  


***

  
– Чем мы займемся теперь? – спрашивает Баки после завтрака. У Гранта утомленный вид. Будто ему достался капризный ребенок, которого нужно развлекать. Но в защиту Баки, здесь нет даже телевизора, чтобы посмотреть какую-нибудь сопливую рождественскую комедию. – Что ты вообще обычно здесь делаешь?  
  
– Обычно я занимаюсь работой по дому, а ее всегда хватает. В свободное время я рисую, гуляю по лесу или читаю. – Грант чешет в затылке. – В общем, это все.  
  
– И ты так живешь… сколько? Пять лет? Десять?  
  
– А что не так с моей жизнью? – выставляет подбородок Грант.  
  
– То, что ты даже не понимаешь, что не так с твоей жизнью – это самое печальное, – заявляет Баки. – Ты ведь буквально отшельник, и вчера ты просто просрал самый великолепный шанс в твоей жизни.  
  
– Ах да, богатство и популярность, – фыркает Грант, порядком раздраженный. – Считаешь, твоя жизнь чем-то лучше?  
  
– Ну, я дружу с кем-то, помимо оленей.  
  
– И Сэма.  
  
– И Сэма, если он вообще существует, – подначивает Баки. Ему нравится, как быстро заводится Грант. Наверняка он был самой надоедливой шпаной в Бруклине.  
  
– А что есть в твоей жизни такого ценного? Дорогие рубашки? Модные рестораны? Подписка на Нетфликс? – Это удивительно, как такой тупица, как Грант, буквально в трех словах описал жизнь Баки. Впрочем, он назвал не всё.  
  
– Секс, – говорит Баки самодовольно (потому что вот оно: словно Баки использовал заклинание, уши Роджерса моментально розовеют). – В моей жизни чертовски много секса, и здесь, приятель, твои олени тебе не помогут. – По крайней мере, Баки на это надеется.  
  
– Ну да, что такой тридцатилетний девственник, как я, может в этом понимать, – говорит Грант холодно (хотя его уши пылают, пылают, ПЫЛАЮТ). – Тебе это покажется безумием, но меня мало интересует секс, который никуда не ведет.  
  
– Обычно он ведет к оргазмам, – замечает Баки.  
  
– Я имел в виду отношения.  
  
Туше. Как и Грант, Баки, скорее всего, умрет в одиночестве. Но, по крайней мере, его окоченевший труп найдут быстрее.  
  
– Так чем мы займемся? – сердито спрашивает Баки, и в свете недавнего разговора, это звучит двусмысленно. Грант отводит глаза.  
  
– Мы можем нарядить елку во дворе.  
  
И сперва Баки думает: бр-р, в такой лютый холод? Но потом он думает о сигарете, и это заставляет его согласиться.  
  
– Елочные игрушки где-то на чердаке. Я поищу их, – затем, после заминки, Грант спрашивает: – Поможешь?  
  
Баки не хочет ползать по пыльному чердаку, но что-то заставляет его согласиться.  
  
И тогда его ждет награда.  
  
Потому что на чердаке, вперемешку с разным хламом, хранятся картины Гранта. Десятки, десятки картин.  
  


***

  
– Как я и говорил, я рисую для своего удовольствия, когда выдается свободное время, – говорит Грант, закопавшись в кучу хлама. Судя по количеству холстов здесь, у него действительно много свободного времени. – У меня нет мастерской, я рисую где придется. А храню всё здесь.  
  
– Но почему ты их не повесишь в доме? – спрашивает Баки, перебирая картины.  
  
– Это было бы… нескромно, – бормочет Грант. Он самый странный художник из всех, кого знал Баки. А он знает многих. – И потом, это просто ерунда. Хобби.  
  
Он продолжает принижать свое искусство, пока Баки разглядывает множество пейзажей. Это всё – разные виды на озеро, про которое говорил Грант. Также здесь есть пейзаж с оленями (ну еще бы). И еще пара видов Бруклина, каким его помнил Баки по своему детству. В отличие от лесных пейзажей, на картинах с городом есть люди. Множество мальчишек, которые носятся вверх и вниз по изгибистым улицам города, словно в игре «Змеи и лестницы».  
  
– Это вид из моего окна. Я сидел там, пока болел, и смотрел, как играют нормальные дети, – замечает Грант. У него на волосах немного паутины.  
  
Баки думает: это история продалась бы на ура.  
  
Он думает: какая жалость.  
  
И Грант, похоже, читает его мысли.  
  
– Они не на продажу.  
  
– Почему ты прятал их от меня? – спрашивает Баки. Он движется дальше, отодвигает стремянку, за которой прячется большой холст.  
  
– Мне казалось, тебе не слишком это интересно.  
  
– Издеваешься? Да я раз триста просил тебя показать мастерскую!  
  
– Ты хотел прикинуть, что можно продать. Сами картины тебя мало волнуют, верно? – мягко уточняет Грант.  
  
«Да», – думает Баки.  
  
– Нет, – говорит он. – Ты не можешь нацепить на меня ярлык и считать плохим человеком только потому, что у меня есть деловая хватка.  
  
– Поздно, Скрудж, – фыркает Грант.  
  
Скрудж?!  
  
Баки удается отодвинуть, наконец, стремянку. Теперь он видит картину целиком. Это портрет. Похоже, единственный среди всех работ. На нем изображена женщина в старомодном платье. Она сидит у окна, на маленькой табуретке. Свет заливает ее лицо так, что черты почти стерты. Волосы сияют золотым нимбом вокруг головы. Руки устало опущены, пальцы красные и распухшие, будто она долго и тяжело работала.  
  
Баки не нужно спрашивать, чтобы понять. Его ма тоже часто сидела у окна, глядя в пустоту, слишком уставшая, чтобы заметить, что он наблюдает.  
  
– Я нашел, что нужно, – тихо говорит Грант у него за спиной, и Баки вздрагивает, очнувшись от мыслей. С усилием он отводит взгляд от картины.  
  
– Это… – бормочет он.  
  
– Игрушки, – Грант держит в руках картонную коробку. – Идем, нам пора.  
  
– Это, – снова пытается Баки. – Мне нравится.  
  
– Спасибо, – просто говорит Грант.  
  
Они спускаются вниз и помогают друг другу избавиться от паутины на одежде.  
  
– Почему ты передумал? – спрашивает Баки. – Почему решил показать мне их?  
  
– Просто решил, теперь у тебя нет корыстного интереса, – отвечает Грант, но он неосознанно потирает грудь, и это выглядит, как ответ.  
  


***

  
Пока Грант наряжает елку, Баки выкуривает пару сигарет и идет раскапывать машину. Все это время его телефон звонит без перерыва, что очень утомляет. Когда Грант появляется возле машины с большой лопатой для снега, Баки в очередной раз сбрасывает вызов.  
  
– Ты скрываешься от кредиторов? – спрашивает Грант небрежно.  
  
Если бы.  
  
– Нет, это мой отец. – Баки сам не понимает, как это вырвалось. Обычно он не обсуждает с незнакомцами своего отца. Ничего, что хоть как-то бы его касалось. Но сегодня Рождество, и Баки плохо спал, и его руки превратились в лед, и он просто слишком расслабился. А Грант смотрит на него, как акула, почуявшая кровь.  
  
– Твой отец.  
  
– Не важно. Дай мне эту лопату.  
  
– Почему ты не берешь трубку?  
  
– У нас сложные отношения, ясно?  
  
Это было слабо сказано. И конечно, не убеждает Гранта. Тот наклоняет голову к плечу, словно огромный лабрадор в человеческом обличии.  
  
– Но ведь сегодня Рождество.  
  
– Да, и в этот день я не желаю общаться с моим гребаным папашей, как и в остальные триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году, – огрызается Баки. – Какое тебе вообще дело?  
  
– Я никогда не видел отца. Он умер до моего рождения, – сообщает Грант, расшвыривая снег лопатой. Баки приходится продолжить работать руками. – А моя мать умерла, когда я был подростком. Я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы провести Рождество с семьей.  
  
– Ты бы не хотел провести Роджество с _моей_ семьей, – ядовито поправляет его Баки. – На самом деле, никто бы не захотел.  
  
– Но что такого ужасного сделал твой отец?  
  
– Всего лишь был алкоголиком, сколько я его помню. И вогнал нашу семью в такие долги, что нам нечего было есть.  
  
И довел маму до нервного срыва, так, что ей пришлось лечь в больницу, потому что она перестала воспринимать реальность, и тогда Баки с сестрами остались в квартире наедине с отцом, и Баки пришлось заботиться о том, чтобы никто из девчонок не умер от голода, пока блядский папаша топил свое горе дешевым пойлом, лежа на диване.  
  
Баки не произносит ничего из этого, он просто пинает колесо машины изо всех сил, заставляя маленькие снежные лавины осыпаться с крыши.  
  
– Почему же он звонит тебе сейчас? – уточняет Грант негромко.  
  
– Думаю, хочет извиниться. – Этот ублюдок прошел программу реабилитации, где его заставили написать эти письма, слезливые вонючие послания, все детишки Барнс получили по экземпляру. И только Баки не пожелал ответить, так что теперь отец донимал его по телефону, и это тянулось годы, потому что упрямства ему не занимать.  
  
К счастью, Баки был точно такой же упрямый.  
  
– Он все еще пьет? – продолжал спрашивать Грант, словно это каким-то образом его касалось.  
  
– В завязке пару лет. По крайней мере, так он говорит. Меня это не волнует.  
  
– Похоже, все-таки волнует, – замечает Грант, когда Баки снова пинает машину. – Возможно, тебе станет легче, если ты поговоришь с ним? Ты мог бы высказать ему все, что чувствуешь. А потом послушать, что он ответит.  
  
– Или может, я мог бы сменить номер и никогда не возвращаться больше к этому разговору, – замечает Баки и пинает дерево, потому что его машина и так на последнем издыхании.  
  
– Но ведь сегодня Рождество, – совсем тихо повторяет Грант. – Почему бы тебе не дать ему шанс?  
  
– Почему бы тебе не отвалить? – рычит Баки и снова пинает дерево.  
  
– Пожалуйста, прекрати избивать деревья.  
  
– Иначе что? – Баки пинает еще сильнее, и в ту же секунду с дерева на него обрушивается огромная снежная шапка. Баки валится на задницу, и снег залепляет его лицо, забивается за воротник.  
  
Грант протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь, и Баки злобно глядит на эту руку, затем на Гранта. У него подрагивают уголки губ. Он едва может сдержать смех, хоть и старается изо всех сил.  
  
Вот тогда Баки загребает полную руку снега и развязывает одну из самых жестоких снежных драк со времен своего детства.  
  


***

  
– Я не чувствую руки, – стонет Баки, когда они возвращаются в дом, похожие на йети. Снег падает с них комьями и тает на полу.  
  
– Что? Которую? – Грант растирает его левую ладонь своими руками, горячими, словно прячет под курткой портативную печку. – Так лучше?  
  
Баки шипит от боли. Грант дышит на его пальцы, поднеся их к губам, и Баки застывает, просто глядя на это.  
  
– Так лучше? Бак? – Грант поднимает глаза. – Постой, я растоплю камин. Не хочу, чтобы ты что-то отморозил.  
  
Он бежит в гостиную, Баки таращится вслед.  
  
«Бак?!» – повторяет он одними губами.

***

  
Они устроились у камина, так близко к огню, как это только возможно, не опалив себе брови. Оба завернуты в толстые одеяла с ног до головы, на ногах у Баки колючие шерстяные носки, в руках кружка с чаем. Прошло уже полчаса, а у него все еще течет из носа, и сейчас он самый непривлекательный человек на свете.  
  
Но Грант, кажется, не возражает.  
  
Они болтают о том о сем, стараясь избегать всех острых тем.  
  
(У них разные взгляды на политику, искусство, моду, кинематограф… как можно не любить «Крепкий орешек»?).  
  
– «Крепкий орешек-3» еще ничего, – замечает Грант небрежно, и Баки хочет сунуть его головой в камин, но Грант уклоняется. – Эй, я могу разогреть вчерашний ужин, если ты голоден.  
  
Баки буквально всегда голоден, и к счастью, Грант тоже. Пока он возится с ужином, Баки проглядывает рабочую почту, потом зависает в «Тамблере». Грант тоже открывает свой допотопный ноутбук, а потом надевает очки для чтения.  
  
– Что? – спрашивает он с ухмылкой, заметив взгляд Баки.  
  
– Ничего, дедуля.  
  
Не удивительно, что Грант так долго не отвечал на его письма, ведь он печатает одним пальцем.  
  
– Я мало времени провожу в Сети. Это всегда было вредно для моего зрения, а после армии интернет только злил меня. У меня и без этого было слишком много поводов для злости, – поясняет Грант.  
  
– Интернет для того и создан, чтобы нас злить, – закатывает глаза Баки. – И потом, ведь существуют же видео с ламами.  
  
– С ламами? Это что-то вроде той «забавной» шутки про летающего медведя? – Но Грант кажется заинтригованным, так что Баки включает ему свою любимую подборку. Они съедают обед, склонившись вдвоем над экраном, так близко, что их головы соприкасаются. Если это и не классическая праздничная обжираловка под «Нетфликс», то, по крайней мере, довольно близко. У Баки тоже есть свои традиции.  
  
После еды они снова ложатся у камина, в тепле и сытости, и Баки засыпает через пару минут, убаюканный треском поленьев. Он открывает глаза через некоторое время, и рот у него словно забит ватой, а голова гудит, но все тело приятно расслаблено после дневного сна. Он еще и сутки с Грантом не провел, а уже перенимает его стариковские привычки.  
  
В комнате немного сумрачно, возможно, потому что снова пошел снег, и день клонится к закату. В первую секунду в сумерках Баки не замечает Гранта. Он просто потягивается под одеялом, вытирает ниточку слюны возле губ и чешет в затылке. Потом он видит Гранта, сидящего в самом темном углу.  
  
– Ебать!  
  
– У тебя действительно грязный рот, Баки, – мягко замечает Грант. Его лицо толком не рассмотреть, но Баки видит, что этот придурок ухмыляется.  
  
– Я не привык, что незнакомцы таращатся на меня из темноты, пока я сплю, – парирует Баки, сердце у него колотится.  
  
– Я не… я просто делал наброски.  
  
– Наброски чего? Меня?! – изумляется Баки. Он слышит тихий шорох карандаша по бумаге.  
  
– У тебя правильные черты лица. Хорошо ложатся на бумагу.  
  
Баки снова вытирает рот, надеясь избавиться от остатков слюней.  
  
– Ты мог бы… я почти закончил, но если ты захочешь…  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебе позировал?  
  
Такое случалось и раньше. В основном, престарелые художники-мужчины были одержимы идеей раздеть его и нарисовать. Говорили о том, что у него «греческие изгибы», и черт возьми, Баки много над этими изгибами работал.  
  
Обычно до картин дело так и не доходило, впрочем.  
  
– Как мне встать?  
  
– Просто подойди поближе, отсюда мне плохо видно твое лицо. Вот там, у окна, чтобы свет падал.  
  
Баки садится на подоконник. Грант быстрее чертит карандашом, то и дело вскидывая взгляд, чтобы осмотреть лицо Баки.  
  
– Мне… снять рубашку, или… – неловко начинает Баки, но Грант хмурится.  
  
– Не разговаривай, ладно? Я рисую губы.  
  
В ту же секунду Баки кажется, что его губы не могут расслабиться. Как люди вообще держат свой рот на лице? Он сжимает их слишком сильно, затем старается приоткрыть, но тогда у него будет глупый вид. Кожу лица покалывает, словно током.  
  
Каждый раз Грант смотрит на него, так внимательно, что Баки может ощутить его взгляд. Как прикосновение.  
  
Все меньше штрихов карандашом, все дольше паузы, пока Грант просто разглядывает его.  
  
Баки облизывает губы, и Грант краснеет.  
  
– Готово, – хрипло сообщает он, протянув Баки блокнот. Баки проводит пальцами по рисунку. В тех местах, где Грант слишком надавил, на бумаге остались борозды. В других местах карандаш едва касался, так что кажется, рисунок расплывается прямо в воздухе. На рисунке Баки спит. Его лицо расслаблено, глаза закрыты. Волосы в беспорядке. Уродливый свитер Грант прорисовал во всех деталях.  
  
Баки выглядит… собой.  
  
– Это, кхм… красиво, – наконец говорит он. Ему неловко, словно он без одежды. Затем он замечает кое-что. – Ты действительно нарисовал мне железную руку? С какой стати?  
  
– Ну, я еще не определил до конца, робот ты или человек, – пожимает плечами Грант. – Хотя мне кажется, я уже близок к разгадке.  
  
– Да, ну, или ты просто чокнутый фанат комиксов про супергероев и киборгов, – закатывает глаза Баки. Сам он тратил все карманные деньги, чтобы купить новый выпуск. Он вдруг понимает, что сейчас мог бы позволить себе любое издание. Но он не держал в руках ни комикса, ни хорошей книги уже… слишком долго.  
  
– Вообще-то, я собирался стать супергероем, когда вырасту, – замечает Грант задиристо. – Даже если бы это был первый супергерой со сколиозом.  
  
– Уверен, тебе бы пошли лосины, – говорит Баки, просто чтобы смутить Гранта. – И потом, ты ведь исполнил мечту, в некотором роде… – Он подразумевает, что на войне Грант защищал страну и спасал жизни, но в ответ внезапно слышит:  
  
– Однажды я вытащил оленя из полыньи.  
  
Ну разумеется.  
  
– То озеро, что сразу за домом. Зимой олени иногда выходят на лед, но он недостаточно прочный…  
  
– Из-за глобального потепления, я понял.  
  
– В любом случае, я просто рисовал там, когда увидел, как олень провалился.  
  
– И ты спас его, – уточняет Баки ошеломленно.  
  
– Ну, я вытащил его из воды, но не знаю, как сложилась дальше его судьба… – Грант улыбается. – Он убежал.  
  
– Ты вытащил оленя из воды, – повторяет Баки тупо. Почему он удивлен? Он же легко может представить, как Грант рвет бревно руками, чтобы получить дрова. – Ты нырнул за ним или…  
  
– На самом деле, я не планировал этого, но пришлось окунуться. Как я и говорил, лед был слишком тонким.  
  
– И как ты выбрался? – Баки хмурится. – Олень тебя спас?  
  
– Нет, я… – Грант смеется без особой радости. – Ну, это было непросто. На мне была куртка, и она сразу намокла, так что я пошел ко дну, и… – Он глядит куда-то в сторону, взгляд стекленеет. – Там было так тихо. Я просто…  
  
Баки касается его руки, и Грант возвращается в реальность.  
  
– В общем, все закончилось хорошо, не считая небольшого воспаления легких, – говорит он быстро. – Знаешь, мне нужно проверить теплицы, пока совсем не стемнело.  
  
– Ладно, – бормочет Баки. Он протягивает Гранту блокнот, и тот вырывает страницу с рисунком.  
  
– Оставь себе, на память, – говорит Грант неловко. – И если соберешься выйти, в прихожей я оставил варежки. Чтобы твои руки… в общем, обещай, что наденешь их.  
  
– Слово скаута, – бормочет Баки, и Грант корчит гримасу.  
  
– Никогда не поверю, что ты был скаутом, городской мальчик.

После этого Грант сбегает. Баки смотрит на рисунок. Затем в окно, на то, как Грант ковыляет через сугробы к теплицам.  
  
Его телефон вибрирует где-то под одеялом.  
  
Незнакомый номер. Возможно, его папаша наконец сообразил, как увеличить свои шансы.  
  
Баки смотрит на экран пару секунд, прежде чем принять вызов.  
  
– Привет, это автомастерская. Мы так и не получили вчера от вас ответ, так что хочу уточнить: вам все еще нужно отбуксовать машину в город?  
  
– Что?  
  
– Вы звонили вчера. Снегопад, столкновение с деревом. Это верный номер?  
  
– Да, я… да, точно. Так вы можете меня забрать?  
  
– И вашу машину, верно. Как я и сказал вчера вашему другу, мы приедем сразу, как вы напишите точные координаты.  
  
– Вот как, – бормочет Баки, глядя в окно. Грант спотыкается на снегу, размахивает руками, но удерживает равновесие. Через секунду его нелепо-широкая фигура скрывается в теплице.  
  
– Алло? Так я выезжаю? – повторяет недовольный голос в трубке.  
  
Баки прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу.  
  
– Нет… нет, спасибо.  
  


***

  
Варежки, что оставлены для него в прихожей, из колючей красной пряжи. На тыльной стороне вышиты птички; скорее всего, это птички после ядерной зимы и апокалипсиса. В голову к Баки закрадывается страшное подозрение, что это (как и рисунок) подарок ему от Гранта: что-то, сделанное своими руками. И прихватки, и пестрое панно над камином обретают свой зловещий смысл.  
  
Баки никогда не встречался с кем-то, кто вышивал бы крестиком. С другой стороны, он никогда не встречался с кем-то, кто бы спас оленя. Все бывает впервые.  
  
И он, да, очень хочет оставаться профессионалом. Но еще он не робот. Он всего лишь человек. Так что Баки бредет к теплицам, стараясь наступать в следы Гранта на снегу, чтобы не провалиться по пояс.  
  
– Решил все же заглянуть? – бодро уточняет Грант, склонившись над грядкой. – Осенью здесь вырастут кабачки, но пока еще смотреть не на что.  
  
Баки не интересуют кабачки (по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас; он собирается двигаться постепенно).  
  
Он ждет, когда Грант распрямится и повернется к нему. В теплице по-настоящему жарко, так что Баки потеет под своим Санта-задница-свитером, и в варежках его пальцы не сгибаются как положено. Но когда он подходит к Гранту, тот краснеет (краснеет, краснеет, КРАСНЕЕТ).  
  
– Что-то не так? – очень тихо спрашивает Грант, глядя на губы Баки.  
  
Баки наклоняется к нему, достаточно медленно, чтобы позволить паническое бегство. Грант не сдвигается ни на дюйм, и когда их губы встречаются, он приоткрывает рот.  
  
И ладно, он не тридцатилетний девственник, потому что девственники так не целуются.  
  
Когда Баки отступает, Грант медленно открывает глаза. Его лицо, щеки, уши, нос – все ярко-розовое. Ресницы дрожат.  
  
– Ну и что ты задумал? – опасным голосом уточняет он.  
  
– Ты сам виноват. – Баки указывает пальцем наверх. – Повесил тут омелу.  
  
Они вдвоем глядят на пучок сухой травы, который может быть чем угодно, но не омелой.  
  
– Знаешь, я бы отчислил тебя из школы скаутов, если бы мог, – сообщает Грант задумчиво.  
  
– Тогда тебе стоит воспользоваться машиной времени, – отвечает Баки. – Ты абсолютно уверен, что это не омела?  
  
Грант глядит на него долгие пару секунд. Затем улыбается застенчивой, мягкой улыбкой (которая просто разбивает Баки сердце; и ему хочется немедленно построить машину времени, чтобы исправить ТАК много всего).  
  
– Думаю, это может быть омела, – неуверенно говорит Грант и придвигается к Баки.  
  


***

  
Это не значит, что они стоят там и целуются до скончания лет (хотя Баки бы не стал возражать).  
  
Потому что Баки все еще полный засранец, а у Гранта нет чувства юмора.  
  
Потому что Грант признается, что его зовут по-другому, и может, Баки придется сделать предложение, чтобы выпытать у этого партизана его имя.  
  
Потому что Наташа продолжает спрашивать, подписал ли Баки контракт, а Стив все еще не желает об этом говорить.  
  
Потому что им приходится выкопать машину из сугроба прежде, чем она начнет ржаветь или ее погрызут дикие волки.  
  
Потому что Стив не готов увидеть современный Бруклин, а Баки никогда не захочет провести остаток жизни в лесу, окучивая кабачки.  
  
Потому что им действительно нужно обсудить те кардиганы в шкафу.  
  
Но все это произойдет когда-нибудь позже. А пока они целуются (довольно долго) и возвращаются в дом, чтобы целоваться с большим удобством. И смотрят из окна на елку, которую украсили раньше. Смотрят на праздничные огни.  
  
И снег начинает снова падать, мягко и беззвучно, наплевав на глобальное потепление.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Hallmark славятся своими идеалистическими открытками, которые нравятся бабулям. А еще они выпускают очень сладкие семейные рождественские фильмы.  
> 2\. «'Cause we are living in a material world  
> And I am a material girl» – Баки цитирует песню Мадонны.  
> 3\. Отсылка к фильму «Замерзшая из Майами» (кстати, я читала однажды отличный эванстэн-ретеллинг этого фильма: ficbook.net/readfic/6076946, он тоже довольно рождественский, так что рекомендую)


End file.
